This invention relates to a device and apparatus for supporting work or work surfaces and more particularly to such a device and apparatus for use at building construction sites. Building construction sights now typically use saw horses or other temporarily assembled supports for supporting work or work surfaces at the construction site. This is often inconvenient and time consuming because saw horses may not be readily available or may be in use for other purposes. If construction workers are required to assemble temporary supports, their time is not being efficiently used in the construction process.